He Will Be Mine
by superlost
Summary: Mason watches Luke and Noah in an intimate moment. He has been watching awhile. Mason's POV


The moon was full and bright as Mason crept around the side of the house, moving from the front living room windows to the bedroom windows in the backyard, the crunch of twigs under his boots and the rustling of leaves as he brushed against them were like thunder in his ears. He wasn't worried about the volume though. He had been doing his nightly practice for weeks now and the residence's occupants were oblivious to the expected sounds of nature outside their home.

Luke and Noah had found a decent little two-bedroom house to rent at an affordable price. It was located on a quiet street in Old Town. There were four other houses on the block, each one with perfectly manicured lawns, a tree in the front yard, hedge bushes that ran along the brick wall in front of the house, sky blue storm shutters on every window and privacy fences to separate backyards.

All of which meant easy access, convenience and safety for Mason.

As he crouched under a window, trapped between the brick wall and a large leafy bush, he could hear the goings on in the house. He knew their routine. Luke got home from whatever it was he did all day at 6:00 and Noah would join him at 6:30 after a long day of classes, a shift at Java and filming preparation with good ole' Professor Jarvis. Upon the brunette's arrival, there was a "Honey, I'm home!" followed by a kiss, a hug and a "How was your day dear?" Ok, maybe not that exact 1950's housewife scenario, but close enough. Next on the agenda was dinner together and catch-up time at 7:00. The meal usually consisted of donated leftovers from Luke's grandmother's overstocked refrigerator. Subsequently there was homework for Noah in the spare room, which was filled with his film equipment, and either housework or the weekly Snyder family crisis for Luke to attend to. Ten O' clock meant late night TV while cuddling on the couch and 11:00 was bedtime. Sometimes there was sex, sometimes not.

It was a life of domestic bliss, or according to Mason, domestic monotony. Regardless of his opinions, the old married couple was content with their quiet life. From what Noah told him about their propensity toward kidnappings, attempted murders, life-threatening accidents, fake marriages, and emotionally unstable parents, he understood their need for normalcy.

Tonight was a sex night. Mason couldn't decide how he felt about the sex nights. He hated seeing Noah in the thralls of passion _with Luke_. However, he loved seeing Noah in the thralls of passion. He anticipated the night when he would be the one to coax those sweet sounds from the younger man's throat. Until then, he was forced to be close to his heart's desire the only way he knew how…watching and observing him; learning what he did when they weren't together. Equipping himself with the knowledge of what Noah needed and wanted so when the day came, and he predicted it would be soon, but when the day came once Noah would realize he loved Mason instead of Luke, he would be prepared. It also helped to have things in common. Thanks to his fact-finding missions, he made sure he liked whatever Noah liked and disliked what he disliked; even Luke.

It wasn't that he didn't like Luke. He did. He was a sweet kid. He would like him a whole lot more if he wasn't with Noah; if he wasn't holding Noah back from filmmaking success. Luke was like George in so many ways. The comparison was creepy. He and Noah were better off without them. Soon they would be free to go gallivanting off to Hollywood, becoming a successful and happy movie making super-couple.

Anyway, back to the sex. Snapping out of his daydream, his attention focused on what was going on inside the bedroom. Resentment, admiration, lust, envy and arousal all shot through Mason's head heart and cock at once. It was physically painful, all those emotions at the same time that is.

But he watched anyway. He watched the couple with only the moon to illuminate the dark bedroom. He watched and listened to the sounds through open windows and added to his already lengthy list of mental notes.

He knew that Noah made the prettiest whimpering sound when his earlobes were sucked and nipped at. He knew that Noah liked to be the top, preferring to bury himself in his partner and loose himself in the tight heat.

He knew that Noah never cussed or talked dirty during sex, favoring sweet words of kindness and adoration.

He knew that Noah was a gentle lover, desiring slow and deliberate perfection.

Noah was a giver. He was a sharer. He was perfect.

Mason's heart ached with want.

He watched the two naked men on the bed as they kneeled before each other. Luke ran his hand along Noah's chiseled torso, his fingers tracing the outline of muscle. Noah giggled and gripped Luke's hips tighter. Mason grinned. So he was ticklish.

Luke brought their bodies flush against each other. Their cocks touched and each man sighed. Still standing on their knees, Luke ran his fingers through Noah's dark, curly locks and buried his face in Noah's neck and inhaled deeply. As much as he knew about Noah's likes and dislikes, he also knew about Luke's. He knew that Luke couldn't get enough of the smell of Noah's skin and the feel of his soft hair. He knew it was soft because he had once brushed some pretend lint out of it.

Noah closed his eyes as Luke laid soft wet kisses to his neck, jaw line, adam's apple and ear. His hands roamed to Luke's ass and he gripped the flesh, pressing and grinding their pelvises together. His left hand and stroked the length of Luke's back, dragging his fingernails along the small of it, up past his shoulder blades to the base of his neck and into his blonde hair. His hand made the trip back down. Then back up again. Each time elicited a soft sigh from Luke.

Mason's breath hitched as he watched Luke's right hand snake itself between their joined hips. He watched as Luke's delicate fingers ran themselves through the mesh of blonde and brunette hair which was becoming wet with each man's pre-cum. He ran his index finger down the length of Noah. It was a long length. Luke's eyes were glued to Noah's cock as it became fully stiff under his touch.

His own fingers tingled and twitched at the thought of touching Noah's most intimate body parts.

Noah raised Luke's chin up and looked him in the eye as they touched and caressed each other. He leaned down to reach the shorter man's mouth and placed his lips over Luke's, running his tongue along them, prying them open. He slid inside and their tongues met.

Every time Mason saw the couple kiss in a private situation, with neither of them having no knowledge of an audience, He could almost swear he saw the electricity in the room crackle.

Noah broke the kiss. In a daze he whispered "Luke." In Mason's imagination, he heard his own name being called out.

Noah gently laid Luke down before him. Luke closed his eyes and let out a relaxed breath and spread his legs as Noah grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand before settling between Luke's bent knees.

Mason had seen this many times. He knew the practice. Noah draped his body over Luke's while he opened and prepared his hole. He would lay gentle kisses on Luke's face as his fingers tenderly invaded the opening. Luke's mouth would open in pleasure and moans would escape. The more fingers the brunette used, the more intense the moans. Soon Noah would have three fingers inside of Luke and Luke would begin thrusting his hips, demanding more friction. Noah's cock would become engorged at Luke's grinding pelvis against his. The blonde man's mouth would become unintentionally obscene. His lips would part in gratification, his tongue swiping across them, making them glisten. The sight drove Noah wild. He knew it meant that Luke was ready. Mason's heart rate accelerated as he anticipated what would come next.

There were never any condoms. They didn't need them. Based on town gossip, Luke's virginity remained intact until a year and half into the relationship. Mason knew there was something wrong with Luke when he heard that. It was Noah. That was all he needed to know. He would never say no to the younger man if he were to suddenly say "Mason, I love you. I want you. Fuck me." Waiting wouldn't even cross his mind. He craved Noah like Luke never could.

And Noah, the responsible non-virgin, who was so devoted and monogamous to his boyfriend, got tested when the notion of sex seriously came into the relationship. No condoms or birth control necessary. Just wet bare skin and sweet friction against sensitive nerves. His hole twitched at the promise and his fingers trembled with want. He held in his tortured moan.

His eyes widened and his heart stopped as he watched Noah raise himself off of Luke to scoot his dick closer to its target. The blonde lifted his legs and assisted his boyfriend in resting them on his strong shoulders. Noah guided his cock to Luke's opening, and when he leaned over Luke to kiss his lips, his legs rose, forcing his ass in the air and allowing easy access for Noah. He slid his cock into Luke in one fluid motion, eliciting a whimper from the blonde.

Mason's heart ached at the sight before him on these nights. Noah was inside Luke. His entire length was buried in him. He was jealous as Noah patiently whispered soothing words, administered loving touches and lavished wet kisses on Luke while he adjusted to the fullness.

Mason's heart ached at the sights before him every day. Inside he begged "Pay attention to me! Love me!" when Noah's piercing blue eyes looked past him to Luke; inside he screamed "La La La! Shut up! La La La!" When Noah constantly brought up Luke or his crazy family; inside he raged "Don't leave me!" when Noah ran off whenever Luke called; inside he vowed will "You will be mine!" when Noah beamed at Luke's smile.

His inner admissions were interrupted when he heard a deafening moan and an even more thunderous slam. His eyes scanned the situation, his muscles ready spring into action if Noah was hurt. What Mason saw was not the man of his dreams injured, but the man of his dreams caught up in passionate sex with another man. He could only deduct that Luke had tried to grab onto something to steady himself while Noah pounded into him, but instead knocked the lamp, alarm clock and family pictures off the nightstand based on all those items lying shattered on the floor. He didn't know if he was more disappointed that he couldn't be a knight in shining armor or be glad that the noise was not Noah wounded but in pure bliss. He felt both.

His full attention now on the scene in front of him, Mason was hypnotized by the sounds of skin hitting skin, the wooden headboard banging the stucco wall, the smack of kisses and sucking which were interrupted by moans, gasps, and whimpers and the vulgar sound of body fluids being forced into and out of Luke's hole.

Mason was mesmerized by the sight of Noah's cock gliding in and out of Luke; His balls pressing tightly against Luke's creamy white ass with each re-entry; by Luke's toes that curled tightly each time his prostate was brushed; by the large purple bruises forming on Noah's chest that were in the shape of Luke's mouth; by the narrow red scratches on his back left by the blonde man's fingernails.

His own cock was uncomfortably tight in his jeans. No matter how horny he was, he wouldn't jack off right outside of Luke and Noah's house. He was observing for untainted purposes, not for perverted peeping tom intentions. He wished the couple would hurry and finish so he could go home and get himself off in the privacy of his own room. He was sure to keep his storm shutters closed during private moments.

He knew the end was close when Luke announced he was climaxing. Not in those exact words of course. Luke tended to be straightforward with his words during sex, never afraid to say exactly what he wanted and felt. From what he had seen, not much was different outside the bedroom.

Luke always came first. Noah made sure of that. He liked the feeling of Luke's anal muscles clamped down on his cock during the peak. Mason suspected it was because the feeling of the tighter pressure combined with the look of ecstasy on Luke's face pulled him over the edge and made his own orgasm more intense. He knew it was over when Noah's eyes rolled back and his shoulders tensed.

Both men were sated as Noah collapsed on Luke, gently pulling out and running his hands along Luke's belly and groin, tracing his fingers in their mixed fluids, grabbing the sheets to wipe them off. Luke watched Noah as he cleaned them up, running his fingers through the brown curls and laying sleepy kisses to the larger man's temples, forehead and nose.

Mason knew what would come next, just as he knew the sun would rise in seven hours. Noah would curl his front against Luke's side, his arm thrown over his chest, their legs intertwined. His body covering Luke's to keep him warm and steady. To keep him safe and grounded. He watched as the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms and was jealous.

He would go home and fall asleep alone with no one to hold him. To make sure he was safe and satisfied. He vowed that would change soon. Soon Noah would be the one in his arms. Soon Noah would be the one that comforted him and made his toes curl. Soon, Noah would be his.

Mason waited until he heart light snoring before arising from the bushes and leaving the yard to begin his walk to his car which he had parked a couple blocks away. He had hope on the drive home. He knew enough about Noah to act now. He would tell Noah how he felt tomorrow and the younger man would be upset and feel betrayed at first. But the idea would be put in his head. He would think and analyze and consider. He would make his move tomorrow. Mason was confident that Noah would be his.


End file.
